1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly, to a display device having a data driver capable of dynamically adjusting a setup time and a hold time of the data driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) provide advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, and thus have been widely used in various portable information products.
A typical LCD includes a liquid crystal panel having a plurality of pixel units, a gate driver (namely, a gate IC) providing scanning signals to the pixel units, and a data driver (namely, a source IC) providing gray scale voltages to the scanned pixel units. The data driver receives display data from a timing controller, converts the display data to corresponding gray scale voltages, and outputs the gray scale voltages to the scanned pixel units, driving the pixel units to display corresponding images.
Generally, the display data is provided to the data driver in a reduced swing differential signaling (RSDS) form. To enable the data driver to successfully receive and identify the RSDS data, a setup time and a hold time are preset in the data driver.
Specifically, the setup time is defined as a time period from when an RSDS data arrives at the data driver to a significant RSDS clock signal beginning, that is a prepare time period for fetching the RSDS data. The hold time is defined as a time period from the beginning of the RSDS clock signal to the arriving of a next RSDS data, that is a time period for the data driver to fetch the RSDS data.
Normally, the setup time and the hold time are both preset as fixed values. Nevertheless, a display timing of the LCD may be changed during operation, for example, a refresh frequency of the liquid crystal panel may be adjusted by a user to satisfy a current displaying requirement. In this circumstance, the data driver may be unable to identify the received RSDS display data. This may disable the LCD to function.
What is needed, therefore, is an LCD that can overcome the above-described limitation.